


Clover Boy

by xxELF21xx



Series: Giving [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, second meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Kaito only gave clovers to one person.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Giving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 259





	Clover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For Poki, I hope you feel better<3
> 
> reading the first part is advised!

‘Mom!’ Kaito’s hair peeks out from the sofa. He grunts, eyebrows scrunching up as he tries to crawl up the top. ‘Mom!’ He shouts again, voice muffled since his face is shoved directly into the leather. He hears his mom quizzically call back, her left hand on his back, asking him what he’s doing.

With the help of his mum, his head finally emerges from the back of the sofa with a pop. His hair is a wild mess by now, sticking up at all the wrong angles, he probably looked like a spiky ball-thing than a boy. He wiggles his toes, gnawing his lips when his mom gives him a  _ look.  _

‘What is it, Kaito?’ She hums, trying to tame his hair, ‘and  _ where  _ did you get messy-haired genes?’ She gives a playful frown, picking him up -- effectively wasting all his efforts to scale the sofa -- and plops him in her lap, combing through his bedhead. 

‘Mom!’ He whines, kicking his legs. ‘I wanna go see Shin-chan!’ 

His mom laughs brightly, squishing his cheeks together. ‘I thought you  _ didn’t  _ like him? Hm?’ She teases, attempting to tickle him. 

He squeals, shouting for his dad to help him. ‘No! Mom!’ Kaito tries to pout and be upset, pretending to tear up. ‘I wanna see Shin-chan!’ But that does nothing to persuade her -- adults are so  _ difficult  _ \-- he tries popping out lilies for her in an attempt to  _ maybe  _ sway her, but she doesn’t budge. 

His dad walks out from the kitchen, holding three steaming mugs. He hopes there’s hot chocolate in one of them, he really wants one now. ‘Is that hot chocolate, dad? Can I get hot chocolate?’ He uses his best  _ I’ve been a good boy  _ voice, smiling like the sun. His dad laughs, ruffling his hair and ruining his mom’s efforts.

‘Careful, Kaito,’ his dad cautions, ‘it’s really hot.’ Kaito nods vigorously, eyeing the drink with reverence. He won’t be careful at all, not when it’s  _ chocolate.  _ He chirps a thank you, catching his dad off guard with a well-timed trick that involved one of the chicks. 

Absorbed in the treat, he almost forgets about his initial task. ‘Dad!’ He gasps, scandalized, ‘Dad, you were supposed to  _ help  _ me!’ Kaito’s lips form a pout again, and he abandons his mug on the coffee table. 

His dad had the audacity to look ashamed.

Clambering onto his dad’s lap, he tugs the man’s arms, begging him to talk to his mom about going back to Beika soon. ‘Please, please!’ He whines, sprawling across his parents so they can’t run away. ‘I won’t complain about feeling sick this time, so can we go back?’ 

He even gives his most charming smile. 

They share a look, exasperated but fond, and Kaito knows he’s won when his dad pulls out his phone and starts dialling a familiar jingle. 

‘I love you!’ He cheers, jumping on the sofa. 

The trip to Beika is still boring, and he suffers miserably in the car for about fifteen minutes before a looming mansion comes into view. He unbuckles his seatbelt, ignoring his mom’s worried warning, climbing onto her lap to look outside. 

‘Do you think we can get a house like that?’ He asks nobody in particular. His dad hums, ‘maybe I’ll ask Yuusaku for the title deeds, and it’ll be ours.’ 

His mom snorts, rolling her eyes at the answer. 

Finally, after a million years, the car parks in the driveway. A telltale  _ click  _ is all Kaito needs before he rushes out of the car, watching out for a shrewd boy with a cowlick.

‘Shin-chan?’ He asks instead of greeting Yukiko-nee. The lady sighs, complaining about how Kaito was more interested in her son than her. ‘But… I wanna see him?’ He fumbles, cowering behind his dad. 

Yukiko-nee probably took pity on him, ruffling his hair and telling him to go to the library. He runs in, shouting a gleeful thanks as he throws his shoes haphazardly in the mudroom. He nearly knocks over Yuusaku-jii, swerving just in time to crash into a giant room in the middle of the house. 

Shin-chan barely looks up from his books, too absorbed in the words and worlds. 

Kaito frowns. He didn’t came all the way here for nothing. He even sat through the carsickness. 

Deciding to surprise the other boy, Kaito climbs up the ladder, balancing precariously on the ledges of the bookshelves as he swings mid-air. In a gallant display, he releases his grip and falls onto the giant beanbag with one Kudo Shinichi lying in the middle. He’s done this before, with Jii-chan, and lets muscle memory take over when he lands neatly next to Shin-chan, arms wrapped around the other boy’s head (again). 

‘Whah!’ Shin-chan grunts, flailing at the intrusion. 

‘You promised you’d meet me outside!’ Kaito frowns, pretending to be angry. Panic crosses Shin-chan’s face when he finally realises who was talking to him, and it wasn’t long before Kaito had him wrapped around his finger. 

‘I’m sorry!’ Shin-chan stresses, desperately trying to get Kaito to release his death grip. ‘I forgot!’ 

Kaito wants to stick his tongue out and call Shin-chan dumb, but refrains. Instead, he  _ hmphs  _ and lets go, ‘I hate Shinichi!’ 

Shin-chan freezes, eyes going wide with disbelief.  _ Maybe I took it too far,  _ Kaito thinks, when tears start forming. 

‘But if Shinichi plays with me, I’ll forgive you.’ 

The other boy is quick to promise; following Kaito into the living room where their parents are, chatting away idly. For some reason or another, Shinichi’s hand closes over Kaito’s as they run. 

Their parents coo when they enter, pinching their cheeks and taking photos. Yukiko-nee asks if Kaito’s got any flowers for her, to which he shyly replies no; he hadn’t prepared any. ‘Sorry,’ he apologises, how could he have forgotten?

‘You… don’t have flowers?’ Shin-chan asks, dumbstruck. His eyes dimmed slightly, and he bit his lips to avoid frowning. 

Oh. Oh no. No, no, no. 

Kaito can’t make Shin-chan cry. 

‘Shin-chan!’ He nearly shouts, startling the boy into hiccuping, ‘hands!’ Instinctively, Shin-chan holds out his hands. Kaito grins, placing a four-leaf clover in the middle, before sprouting more from his fingers, watching as Shin-chan’s eyes grew bright again. 

Like before, Shin-chan grabbed his fingers, clovers falling to their feet, examining them to figure out how the clovers appeared. And again, he couldn’t figure it out. 

‘Maybe next time, Shinichi,’ Yuusaku-jii encourages, a proud little grin on his face. Shin-chan stares at Kaito, determined. ‘Next time.’

Kaito doesn’t see Shin-chan again after that. 

Kaito forgets about him. 

‘Down on your luck, Meitantei?’ He drawls, watching the small child -- he still can’t remember why Conan had looked so familiar -- glare at him angrily. The heist target, an emerald three-leaved clover pendant, hangs at the tip of his pointer finger, glinting harmlessly under the moonlight; another failure. 

He knows what the boy will do next. It’s like clockwork. 

A football narrowly misses his top hat, prompting him to jump off the ledge and move inwards, both for Conan’s safety and so that he can gain higher ground. He lands atop the stairway exit, fully prepared to dodge another football. 

Kaito is met with silence. 

‘Meitantei?’ He whispers, inching closer. The boy  _ did  _ look upset. ‘What’s wrong?’ He tries to pry, appearing before the tiny detective in an instant; he’d let Conan “capture” him if that’s what it took to put that smile back on his face. 

‘Nothing… ‘ Conan trails off, not quite looking at him. Rather, he’s staring at the heist target with confusion. ‘Just remembered something… ‘ 

Kaito glances at the heist target, his body moving before his mind could properly process anything. He places the pendant onto the boy’s already outstretched hands, drowning it in four-leaved clovers that he doesn’t remember preparing. 

Conan’s face is lax, entranced, desperately trying to not to drop any until his arms are filled with green. 

For some reason, he grins. ‘Now then,’ he steps back to admire his handiwork, ‘I hope that your luck will turn around soon!’ He throws a flash bomb, disappearing before Conan could catch up with him again.

He needs to understand what he just did. 

At their second meeting, when Kaito KID is gone in everything but legacy, Shinichi stretches his palms out. 

Instinctively, Kaito places a single four-leaved clover in the middle, watching Shinichi’s grin grow bigger as the clovers spill over onto the floor of Poirot. 

_ Coming back was a good idea,  _ Kaito thinks.  _ Nothing will beat this.  _

**Author's Note:**

> kaito is the best baby i love him so muhskgbrng


End file.
